


LOTR Poetry

by Edoraslass



Series: LOTR Poetry [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I realized I actually have quite a bit, this is where all my LOTR poetry will be. Mostly short free verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Last Night - Eomer/Lothiriel

**Author's Note:**

> ~*~

This morning  
I cannot focus on the words  
of congratulations, nor the discussions  
of weather and politics

I am remembering last night  
your warm mouth  
eager and welcoming  
your willing body  
opening to me  
your flushed face  
as you came undone  
under my touch  
your soft voice  
crying out my name  
over and over  
as you clung to me

 

and I cannot meet the gaze  
of your father the Prince  
when he questions me  
as to your duties in our kingdom  
for fear that he will see in my eyes  
that all I am thinking of  
is tonight  
and new ways  
to make you  
tremble beneath me


	2. Her Contempt

Eowyn’s grave eyes   
Shine like a blade plunged into   
An enemy’s back


	3. Another Path

I shall not see the   
White City again, and yet   
I am going home


	4. The Spring of 1420

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a "Your Favourite Poem" challenge at HASA  
> Inspiration from William Carlos Williams "The Red Wheelbarrow"
> 
> ~*~

Only in the glorious spring of 1420  
when the _mallorn_ bloomed in the meadow  
and many women gave birth to children  
with shining golden hair   
when fields far and near brought forth crops of mythic proportions   
and old men spoke of these days as if they had already passed   
‘twas only then when the Shire swelled with prosperity   
and the last marks of Sharkey were erased   
by lush green grass, the hard work of many determined Hobbits, and dust from a small Elven box,   
only when the sterile oblivion of the Black Lands had faded to sometimes seem an unlikely dream   
only as he stood under the arch   
hand-in-hand with Rosie Cotton only then did Sam realize   
with his whole being how much of his heart’s life   
depended upon simple joys, such as   
coaxing vibrant blossoms from a small shy garden,  
the sparkle in his love’s eyes as she bade him wash his hands for dinner,   
or collecting warm brown eggs  
from his own white chickens. 

 


	5. What Do You Do With a Drunken Corsair?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filk of "What Do You Do With a Drunken Sailor?", natch

What do you do with a drunken Corsair?  
What do you do with a drunken Corsair?  
What do you do with a drunken Corsair?  
Ear-lie in the morning

 

(chorus)  
Way-hey, and up she rises  
Way-hey, and up she rises  
Way-hey, and up she rises  
Ear-lie in the morning

 

(additional stanzas)

Slit his throat and loot the body

Dose his grog and stuff ‘im in a locker

Throw ‘im overboard as you pass Dol Amroth

Strip ‘im down and hang him from the yardarm


	6. Southern Umbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filk of "South Australia"

In Southern Umbar I was born  
 _(heave away, haul away)_  
In South Umbar one early morn  
We’re bound for Southern Umbar  
  
 _(chorus)_  
All the way we yaw and swing  
 _(heave away, haul away)_  
All the way you’ll hear us sing  
We’re bound for Southern Umbar  
  
As I walked out upon the square  
 _(heave away, haul away)_  
‘Twas there I met a maid so fair  
We’re bound for Southern Umbar  
  
 _(chorus)_  
  
There’s just one thing that plagues me mind  
 _(heave away, haul away)_  
I’ve left that fair maid in a bind  
We’re bound for Southern Umbar  
  
 _(chorus)_  
  
And if we see Dol Amroth’s flag  
(heave away, haul away)  
We’ll send them boys home in a bag  
We’re bound for Southern Umbar


	7. The Amroth Rover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filk of "The Irish Rover"

In the year of the age twenty-nine twenty-four  
We set sail from Pelargir’s port  
We were bound far away with a great oaken door  
For Adrahil the Prince’s fine court

She’s an elegant craft,  
She was rigged fore and aft  
And how the wild winds drove her  
She had twenty-three masts  
And withstood several blasts  
And we called her the Amroth Rover

There was Jerind Longtree, from a town name of Bree,  
There was Stumpy, who’s just out of gaol,  
There's Borin Orckill, from the far Iron Hills,  
And a chap from Rhûn’s sea called the Owl

There was Brondwer the Bold, swears he’s from the Westfold,  
A laddie from Harad, far over,  
And Baron One-Ear, who’s sailed nigh fifty years  
Was the skipper of the Amroth Rover

 

We had one million bales of them pickled Warg tails  
We had two million barrels of rocks  
We had three million sides of Rohirric horse-hides  
We had four million barrels of socks

We had five million rats, and six million cats,  
And seven million barrels of mortar  
We had eight million chests of the Southfarthing’s best  
In the hold of the Amroth Rover

We had sailed seven years when the Great Plague broke out  
And near went aground in the shoals  
And the whole of the crew  
Was reduced down to two  
‘Twas meself and that digger of holes

Then the ship hit a rock  
Eru, what a shock!  
We nearly tumbled over  
Turned nine times around,  
And the poor ol’ dwarf was drowned  
I’m the last of the Amroth Rover!


	8. Three Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally for the Three Colours challenge at HASA

**Green**

White horse, a green field  
Will I ever again see  
The spring in Buckland?    

 

**Yellow**

Merry’s yellow vest  
Draws the eye as arrows are  
Drawn to a target 

 

**White**

Minas Tirith calls  
But this white light sings to me  
A song sweeter still    


End file.
